


London's Kinky Werewolves

by Cimorene105



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Internalized Homophobia, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, PWP, Panty Kink, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Top Ethan (Teen Wolf), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Ethan was minding his own business, honestly he was. He just happened to find Jackson's stuff and put it on the bed. If he goes back in there to put it back, Ethan knows he'll be asking forgiveness instead of permission. So sue him, he just left it out.
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	London's Kinky Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I missed posting on here. Have a thing I finally finished! Supernatural is good for something again - it kicked me in the ass with its gaslighting of queer characters enough that I went "oh yeah there are some actually queer characters that I love."

Ethan stared, dumbfounded and immensely turned on. He couldn't believe he'd found this little outfit buried deep in Jackson's clothes. It smelled only of Jackson, so it must have been his. It looked like something Jackson would never wear even if threatened with yellow Wolfsbane. Ethan wasn't sure he could trust his senses on this one. It didn't seem real. 

Ethan gently laid the pieces out in a little grid on the bed, shakily folding the long, delicate garments in the set that had been unceremoniously shoved in a ball to the very back of the drawer. He smoothed down the shiny white bows when he'd finished laying it all out. He leaned over it all, hands thudding onto the bed, and one of the pieces jingled.

The getup made an enticing picture even without Jackson wearing it. If he had less self-control, Ethan might have tried it on himself. Maybe he could ask Jackson if that would be alright sometime. 

That wasn't Ethan's most prominent thought, though. He needed to see Jackson's reaction to this. He needed to see if Jackson was still into wearing it.

Damn, Ethan hoped so.

It took an amount of willpower equal to staying human on the full moon to leave everything spread out on the bed and walk out of the room to continue getting things done around the flat. 

It seemed that time dragged on forever while passing in a blur. Ethan washed dishes, vacuumed, and straightened up, not registering he'd done so. The only thing he didn't do was put the rest of the clothes away. Ethan knew if he went back in that bedroom before Jackson returned, he wouldn't wait to ask permission. He'd ask forgiveness.

Ethan was running out of things to do. Ironic that for how many days it felt like there was a never-ending list of chores, the one day he could use the distraction, it wasn't there. Ethan decided to make dinner instead of ordering it. Maybe learning something new would keep him occupied.

He remembered that someone had once told him Pinterest was a good way to search for recipes, so he got an account and spent a half hour getting sidetracked by all the different categories beside food. Some of his favorite TV shows were on there, not to mention news and creative or funny commentaries from other users. Then, on a whim, he searched male panties and was more tempted than he'd been in years to buy every style and color that came up.

Ethan forced himself to get back to the food section. Maybe the other things on Pinterest could distract him again later. The fridge in their flat had some ham, eggs, milk, and assorted vegetables. Pinterest told Ethan that he could make different noodle or egg dishes with things he had on hand. He picked one that made his stomach rumble just looking at the picture.

Although Ethan wanted to keep his mind occupied, he didn't choose something that would take all of his brainpower to figure out - half of his mind was still in the bedroom. He didn't feel like burning the building down because he was too preoccupied to focus on the stove.

Ethan had just finished searing the vegetables and was moving on to the next part of the recipe when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jesus, you startled me," Ethan told his boyfriend after the initial shock had worn off.

Jackson laughed. "I'd ask if you're kidding, but I can hear your heart thundering. Why didn't you hear me come in?" He kissed Ethan's neck.

"I was distracted."

"By... cooking," Jackson remarked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Partially." Ethan swallowed, his heart speeding up again. He knew Jackson could hear the change.

Jackson hesitated, just listening for a moment. "You're acting weird. What happened?"

Instead of verbally answering, Ethan let himself actively slip into a fantasy of Jackson wearing the outfit he'd found earlier, marked with Ethan's scent, his cum, with hickeys and a used ass, out of his mind and begging Ethan to let him come.

Jackson breathed in the heady, sudden arousal hitting him full blast. "Damn. Whatever it is, it should happen more often if it turns you on that much."

"I would be amenable to that," Ethan agreed. "But only if you're actually into it. I still don't know what you want."

"Ethan, whatever it is has just given you an instaboner," Jackson observed, fondling Ethan through his jeans. "Things that give you an instaboner are things that I want to try too, even if it takes me a while to warm up to them. Still relatively new to the whole hidden side of my sexuality." 

"Pfft," Ethan scoffed. "That's not what you said last night." He shot Jackson a teasing grin over his shoulder.

Jackson ruefully shook his head. "That is not something I ever expected someone to say to me. Also, you're ridiculous. I think I have a handle on the whole jerking off my boyfriend thing, not because I'm not straight, but because in case you hadn't noticed, I also happen to have a dick -" Jackson paused to press himself more fully against Ethan's back to make his point, "- and you smell so fucking incredible right now. Seriously, what the hell are you thinking about?"

Ethan grinned to himself and focused on cooking again. "I guess you'll either have to figure it out or wait. I'm kind of busy at the moment." 

As soon as the challenge was out of his mouth, Ethan realized they would probably be ordering in anyway - much later - because challenging Jackson with anything usually escalated quickly to sex. In this case, it wasn't even a difficult challenge. The answer was already out in plain sight. Ethan turned off the stove when Jackson detached from him to rise to the challenge. Ethan paused to put the ham back in the fridge, then followed Jackson, who followed his instincts to the bedroom.

Ethan leaned against the door frame, opening his senses to fully take in his boyfriend's reaction.

Jackson stopped five feet from the bed and subconsciously crossed his arms defensively. His gaze flicked back to Ethan before fixing firmly on the floor. His heartbeat sped up and he started sweating a little. He smelled the way he looked - like a bundle of nerves. He didn't look at Ethan again. His breathing stopped, then sped to match his heart. 

All signs pointed to a massive outburst - accusing Ethan of going through Jackson's stuff, claiming it was none of his business, shouting about not being a weak bitch, possibly denying that the items were even his, perhaps an extra side of misogyny to top it off, dosing Ethan with kanima venom and storming off - the whole nine yards.

Ethan wasn't worried. He stood calmly, knowing a Jackson Storm Hissyfit™ might be about to roll in. It would be nothing compared to the utter hurricane his boyfriend had been after hooking up with Ethan for the first time, complete with earthquakes, tsunamis, and even the deceptively calm eye of the storm. Navigating this would be a piece of cake in comparison.

Inexplicably, Jackson took a deep breath and he collapsed into himself slightly. His heart slowed, his breathing evened out. He swallowed, uncrossed his arms, and unclenched his hands. He tentatively looked at Ethan and then gazed longingly at everything Ethan had put on the bed. "You like it."

That was not what Ethan had expected. "Yeah," he hesitated to reply. He wouldn't let Jackson shift the focus of this off of himself. "The real question is, 'Do you like it?'"

The breath whooshed out of Jackson in a rush. "I mean... Obviously, right?" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "I obviously like this shit, right?" Jackson scrubbed a hand over his face and then through his hair. His heart rate sped up again.

That was Ethan's cue. He walked over to Jackson and enfolded the slightly shorter man in a hug from behind. "In my opinion? Yeah. I think you're into it." He kissed behind Jackson's ear. "That doesn't mean you have to be ready for it. Have you ever been submissive on purpose before?"

Jackson thumped his head back onto Ethan's shoulder and laughed hollowly. "Now that you mention it... It's all I've ever done."

"You don't sound happy about that. Why, when I think it could make you happy?" Ethan spoke softly, trying to get to - if not the bottom of Jackson's seemingly bottomless pit of issues, then at least - the bottom of his issue with submission. 

Jackson sighed. "Lydia. We were teenagers. She was always smart as hell, but I don't think she would have known a boundary if it punched her in the face. Neither of us knew any better. And then there's the whole kanima thing."

Ethan kissed him again. "Yeah," he agreed.

"I..." Jackson seemed to gather his confidence. "I want to, though. I want to submit to you."

Ethan snapped his head up, craning to see Jackson's face. It was bright red. Ethan grinned. "Is that so?" he crooned.

Jackson licked his lips. "Yeah."

"Wow," Ethan breathed. 

It was Jackson's turn to grin. "You weren't expecting that."

"I was expecting a fight. I'm glad there isn't one. You deserve to do what you want. And you know that's all I want." Ethan breathed in Jackson's now calm scent, letting it feed his attraction again.

"Smelled to me like you wanted a lot more than that. Let me guess - big bad alpha putting the weak beta in his place," Jackson slyly recalled a role play they'd dabbled in before.

Ethan smiled against Jackson's shoulder. "You have never been weak."

Jackson nervously swallowed. "Yes, I have."

"Maybe you've felt weak, but I have a hard time imagining you truly being weak." Ethan ran his nose up behind Jackson's ear. "Even though we've fought - and our first fight made us both feel weak to our souls - I've never known you to be fragile."

"I was fragile when we had our first fight," Jackson revealed. "That was me breaking."

"I guess I've never had a big gay freak-out, so I don't know what it feels like." 

"You came out of the womb gay," Jackson joked.

"And you came out of the womb submissive," Ethan retorted. "It just took you longer to figure out."

Jackson sighed at the reminder. "Are we gonna get into this, then?"

Ethan chuckled. "Who said I was going to help you? You're going to get into it. I'm getting a show." He let go of Jackson and backed up to sit in the chair behind him. Ethan leered at his boyfriend, the challenge returning to his eyes.

Jackson turned to face him, the spark of defiance reigniting in his own. "Don't tell me what to do."

Ethan grinned. "Is that a hard limit on taking orders, or a soft limit?"

Jackson blushed and didn't reply. His heart thudding told Ethan what he needed to know. Typical Jackson, saying one thing and wanting another. Still, everything they did together was discussed first. They'd learned that the hard way. "So?"

"So maybe I like it."

Ethan winked.

Jackson exploded into motion. Although he stripped in record time, Ethan's dilated pupils tracked every flutter of fabric, every twitch of muscle. Jackson's frantic movements played as a slow motion strip tease to Ethan's greedy eyes.

The best part was yet to come. A nude Jackson, Ethan saw pretty much every day. A nude, blushing, gradually becoming aroused Jackson rolling soft white stockings up his legs, Ethan had never seen before.

He rubbed a hand over himself as he took in the sight. Jackson had shimmied into the panties now, cockring in place, and was clipping the garter belt to his stockings. That left only one thing left for Jackson to put on, and it might have been difficult to do himself.

"Need a hand with that?" Ethan asked, his voice low with arousal.

Jackson looked at him with a small amount of panic, almost like he'd forgotten Ethan was there.

Ethan approached slowly, trying to reassure him. "Hey, if you don't want to, that's fine. Just remember, it's okay to want this. I think it's hot. You think it's hot. We're the only ones who matter right now." He rubbed his hands up and down Jackson's arms. 

Jackson nodded. "M-maybe later?"

Ethan loved it when Jackson looked at him the way Jackson was doing now: With so much vulnerability, trust, and trepidation. Ethan loved to show Jackson he was right to give Ethan that look.

Ethan nodded and kissed his boyfriend. "You look," he said between kisses, "so... incredibly... amazing. I could just - eat you up."

Jackson laughed. "Gonna bite me and be my alpha?" he teased.

Ethan grinned back. "You bet your sweet ass I am." He picked Jackson up around the waist and walked the few, short steps closer to the bed.

Jackson grinned and wrapped his arms around Ethan's shoulders. The sweet moment ended when Ethan threw Jackson on the bed, making sure to avoid the cuffs. Jackson regained his balance by propping himself up on his elbows between huffs of laughter.

Ethan drank him in, one inch of his body at a time. "You look..." Ethan repeated, then paused, wanting to say the right thing and noting that Jackson was starting to blush, "...better than I imagined."

At Jackson's reaction to this, Ethan's breath was suddenly gone. Jackson lowered his eyes and turned his head to the side - submissively, adorably. He really did look like he was inviting Ethan to bite his neck. 

How could Ethan refuse? He slid slowly closer to Jackson, between his legs. Jackson flicked his eyes up at Ethan every few seconds from under his lashes. Ethan rested his hand on Jackson's ankle, then moved it up his calf to the knee. He moved his face to Jackson's thigh and sucked a hickey there. He roved up to Jackson's hip and gave him another one. He nuzzled past Jackson's trapped erection and put three hickeys on his toned but surprisingly soft stomach. Ethan nosed over one rosy, pebbled nipple. He licked it, then put his lips around it and gently sucked. Ethan looked up to see Jackson staring at him, mouth agape and cheeks fully flushed.

Ethan let the nipple fall from his mouth and jumped the small distance from Jackson's chest to his mouth, hands making rapid trails up to Jackson's waist and pulling him closer.

After a moment, Jackson pulled away, laughing under his breath. "I know I said I wanted my alpha," he reprimanded, " but it's kinda difficult to make out with you around your teeth."

Ethan felt for his teeth with his tongue. Sure enough, his canines were longer than usual. It was Ethan's turn to blush. He buried his face in Jackson's chest and gave a muffled, "Sorry."

Jackson smiled and ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "It's good to know I'm not the only one nervous and excited for this."

Ethan nodded and looked up again when he had himself under control. "I'll still try not to do that again."

Jackson grinned. "I thought the whole idea was for you to bite me. Can't do that without shifting a little."

"You really want me to?" 

"Yeah. It'll heal."

"Might get blood on stuff." Ethan knew if it was his panties on the line, he'd be a stickler about it. 

Jackson gave him a condescending look. "I can buy more." He paused, looking a little vulnerable again. "And, uh, now that I know you like it, I'm thinking I might get a lot more."

Ethan grinned, surprisingly shark-like for a guy who was born part wolf. He dove back in to kiss Jackson again, pulling him close once more and giving himself back over to the fantasy of claiming his boyfriend for his own, private pack. He might not be a killer anymore, but he sure as hell would always be a predator, and he knew Jackson would always be his favorite willing prey.

Ethan tested Jackson's commitment to the role play by pulling away slightly and growling in the back of his throat. Jackson responded by smiling and turning his head to the side again. His face was pink once more.

Ethan made a show of sniffing at Jackson's neck, though he didn't need to do so to smell the tantalizing scent of Jackson's arousal rolling off his nearly-naked body in waves. This close, it was completely intoxicating. "God, Jackson. Is this how I smell to you, too?"

Jackson angled his face back in to get a good read on Ethan's scent. "Fuck no," he replied. "You smell even better."

"You sure you want me to actually bite you," Ethan double-checked.

Jackson had a moment of clarity. He'd gotten exactly zero sex so far, and ending their role play with the bite right now would make him come without any. "Later," he affirmed. "I want you inside me first."

"Fuck yes," Ethan agreed.

They broke out of the close, electrified air to get the lube. Ethan pulled Jackson's white lace panties to the side and fed one finger into the tight, hot hole. He opened Jackson up slowly and thoroughly, leaning back in to smell exactly how every move made Jackson feel. 

Ethan's own cock was heavy and painful inside his jeans by the time Jackson was ready. His hands were covered in lube, however, so he thought he'd test the waters and give Jackson an order his boyfriend was sure to like. He rose up on his knees in front of Jackson. "Open my pants so I can fuck you." He raised his eyebrow, knowing that making it a challenge to follow orders would sweeten the deal for Jackson.

Jackson was shaky and sweating from being stretched, but he couldn't resist a challenge. And this was an easy one, too. He raised his arms to Ethan's waistband and couldn't resist giving that package a good grope. Damn, was his boyfriend hung. And patient.

Jackson looked up to see Ethan just staring at him. The look seemed to say, "The more you tease me, the more I'll pay you back for it - so take your time." Jackson popped the button through and pulled the zipper down. He pulled Ethan's jeans down, out of the way, and had to cup him through his underwear as well before pulling them down to join the pants.

Once his cock was freed, Ethan clipped a cock ring onto it, gripped the shaft, and lowered himself over Jackson again. He positioned the head of his cock at the entrance of Jackson's loosened hole and then let go in favor of stroking Jackson through his panties. He slowly pushed forward as he stroked.

Jackson threw back his head at the intensity. "Oh, fuck," he whimpered. His nails grew and Ethan caught one wrist just before Jackson made contact with him.

"Pretty sure you don't want to paralyze me while I'm on top of you," Ethan reminded him.

"The cuffs," Jackson requested.

Ethan nodded and snatched them up. He secured Jackson's wrists together and noticed they could clip to the bed frame above Jackson's head. He raised them up and asked, "This okay?"

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. 

No longer in danger of being paralyzed, Ethan continued to sink into Jackson and stroke his dick, a lilting chorus of, "fuck, fuck, fuck," encouraging him on. When he was fully seated, Ethan aligned his body with Jackson's and made slow, forceful love to him while breathing him in.

"God, you're amazing," Ethan breathed.

Jackson laughed breathily back. "I know."

Ethan smirked against Jackson's neck. He used his strength to force Jackson's hips up to the angle that would allow Ethan to hit his prostate every time.

Jackson's mind went blank with pleasure. He'd learned, while dating Ethan, not to let noises he made during sex embarrass him, but if he could have truly heard himself whenever Ethan really got to pounding him, Jackson would be red for days.

Ethan loved it. He loved taking Jackson out of his self-loathing, self-criticizing mind. He loved hearing Jackson moan and whine and beg, all of it high pitched and desperate.

"Come for me," he growled.

"Bite me," Jackson begged.

Ethan let his teeth grow and he snarled his own desperate sound into Jackson's neck. He drew his jaws apart, letting Jackson feel that what he'd asked for was moments away.

He bit down and they finished, Ethan forcing himself to recover in time to watch Jackson's face as it morphed through the open-mouthed semblance of pain, the defined eyebrows hitching higher and closer together on Jackson's forehead. Ethan would never get tired of seeing that face.

He wouldn't get tired of the one that followed, either. Jackson's expression cleared into a bright, relieved, sheepish grin, one that Jackson seemed to be using to show Ethan that he felt good. Although Ethan could easily have gathered that from his boyfriend's heartbeat, the sweat soaking the sheets under his back, and the smell of sex and pheromones clouding their air, he appreciated the extra validation. Jackson gave a jerking nod, swallowed, and then grinned again.

Ethan grinned back. "It was good?" he asked softly, caressing a thumb over that sharp jaw, then down around the already healing wound.

Jackson's eyelashes fluttered down. He licked his lips and grinned again, tentatively meeting Ethan's eyes. His laughing "yeah" was barely audible. Jackson could only be vulnerable for so long - he'd spent too much of his life feeling inadequate and trying to compensate for it. He turned his head to the side, stealing loving looks at his partner that became covetous in seconds.

Ethan was nothing if not an expert in all things Jackson Whittemore. "Tell me," he suggested in the same soft voice.

Jackson tried to play off the fact that he'd just inadvertently given his boyfriend a meaningful look. He rolled his eyes and grinned, looking away and feeling suddenly like a coward. 

"Hey." Ethan wasn't having it. He caught Jackson's eye. "Tell me," he said more earnestly.

Jackson swallowed again, closing his eyes against the way he was disappointing himself. He shook his head again and refused to meet Ethan's eye.

Ethan turned Jackson's head back to face him. He raised his eyebrows. "Tell. Me. Tell me."

Jackson nodded and reluctantly flitted his eyes back to Ethan's. He turned his head again, looking at his boyfriend in his periphery. His breath came faster, though he tried to use it to fortify himself. Jackson took a halting breath before forcing out, very quietly, "I... w-want." He took another breath. "More." 

Jackson closed his eyes and gave over to the hyperventilation. He flinched when Ethan's hand rested on his sternum. Ethan's heart rate didn't change. 

"Say it again."

Jackson shook his head.

"Say it again."

Jackson took a few more stuttering breaths. "I want..." his breathing sped up. "M-more."

"Jackson." 

He opened his eyes. Kind brown ones filled him with warmth.

"You know the answer." Ethan smiled. He couldn't believe how painful it was to love this heartbreakingly self-conscious man. "Say it again."

Jackson's face relaxed. He knew how Ethan would react. There were no unknowns here. Jackson didn't have anything to compensate for. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

"You know the answer," Ethan reminded him again.

Jackson nodded. He held Ethan's eyes, drawing strength from him. "I want more." There were no stutters, no extra breaths - no shame. Jackson breathed a relieved laugh. 

Ethan grinned. "Good boy," he whispered.

At this, Jackson turned his head again, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling or blushing.

"Hey," Ethan demanded eye contact again. "Good boy," he repeated.

Jackson smiled bashfully back. He nodded. He was a good boy. He was working every day towards feeling uninhibited in bed with Ethan. Every step he made in the right direction was a triumph.

"You want more," Ethan confirmed.

Jackson nodded, his entire body flooding with relief. He knew Ethan could probably smell it.

"You want the strap-on?"

Jackson nodded again. He sank a little more into the mattress.

"I'm going to get it, then. You are not to move a single muscle. Just stay exactly like that. I'll know if you move," Ethan teasingly reminded. He took their cockrings off before leaving the bed.

Jackson grinned and lowered his eyes. He followed Ethan's progress across the room, admiring the way the muscles in his body rippled as he fluidly moved. Ethan shed his clothes, loving Jackson's eyes on him, and slowly put on the harness. He walked back over with it on, the dildo swinging back and forth. Ethan kneeled over Jackson again and kissed him. 

"Cuffs on or off?" he asked. They often ended their nights with Jackson losing the battle to keep his claws contained, which meant he got a workout riding a paralyzed Ethan to both of their orgasms. 

"On," Jackson told him. "I'm submitting tonight, remember?"

Ethan smiled. "I remember. Just giving you the option."

Jackson looked away. "Thanks," he replied in a small voice. It reminded Ethan that Jackson wasn't used to people asking him what he wanted. 

"Do you want me to start now?" Ethan growled under Jackson's ear, nipping at it.

Jackson's breath hitched. "Yes," he replied in a small voice. He refused to meet Ethan's eyes again. 

Ethan turned Jackson's head and asked more forcefully, "Do you want me to fuck your prostate until you're crying from overstimulation?"

Jackson nodded and let Ethan make eye contact. "Yes."

Ethan kissed his forehead. "Good boy." He slicked up the dildo and slid it into Jackson's hole, which was leaking Ethan's cum. The sight made Ethan possessive, and he grabbed at Jackson's hips with a snarl. 

"What else do you want? Tell me." Ethan began making love to Jackson again, this time without the distraction of his own need to orgasm clouding his mind. Jackson didn't often ask for more, but when he did, Ethan felt like he was getting his second wind. He could do more, and do it even better.

Jackson lowered his eyes again. "Can I have some neck hickeys? Please?" He stole a look up at Ethan.

Ethan kissed him. He breathed against Jackson's lips, "I'll never say no to that. You can have them whenever and wherever you want them." 

Jackson nodded and turned his head to the side, still trying to make eye contact while he did.

Ethan raised a hand to caress the long column of sinew and muscle covered by soft, tan skin. His bite mark was gone already, and apparently there hadn't been much blood, either. He paused in his movements to kiss Jackson's neck, then picked up his rhythm again when he started sucking. Ethan worked on each hickey for a long time, knowing the longer he took, the longer they would stay.

Jackson let his mind go blank again, something that didn't happen very often. He knew he was too preoccupied with his image - he just didn't know how to stop, sometimes. Luckily, he had Ethan to help him.

And he had Danny to thank for Ethan. "Remind me to send Danny a fruit basket," he deliriously told his boyfriend.

Ethan laughed. "Only if you sign it from both of us. I owe him, too."

Sometimes Jackson wondered if Danny had felt a kind of evil glee in matchmaking them the way he had. Aiden had reminded Danny of Jackson in his pig-headedness and general smarminess. Maybe that was part of why he'd suspected Jackson could help Ethan in a companionable way to heal from the loss of his twin. Jackson undoubtedly had his own issues to heal. Jackson knew, though, that healing each other was less what Danny was thinking and more a happy byproduct. He knew they would probably hate each other, and so had set them up reluctantly on a blind date with each other.

"He's my best friend, Ethan. Give him a chance. For me."

"First of all, you don't get to pull the 'for me' card, oh ex of mine," Ethan had retorted as they walked.

"Hey, I thought we were past that," Danny protested. 

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued, "Second of all, I don't have to give anyone a chance if I don't want to."

"You've never met him. How do you know you won't like him?" Danny wheedled.

"Third of all," Ethan ignored the argument since Danny seemed to have missed the point, "he's your best friend. Won't it get awkward?"

"Only if you let it. Jackson doesn't let much phase him."

Ethan stopped Danny with an arm to his chest. "Jackson? You want to set me up with Jackson Whittemore?"

"You've heard of him? He did play lacrosse for Beacon Hills," Danny mused.

"He dated Lydia, you idiot." Danny could be so insensitive sometimes. "He dated the person who also dated Aiden." It hurt to say his name, but Ethan knew if he didn't say it, he would be doing his brother a disservice.

"I mean, I know that," Danny said defensively. "But he needs all the friends he can get, even if that's all you decide you want, and even if he tells you he doesn't."

"Does he even want a date? Sounds like he wants to be alone if he doesn't even want friends."

"I don't want to be alone," Jackson breathed, pulling Ethan out of his reminiscing.

"What? Oh, sorry." Ethan sheepishly blushed. "Didn't realize I was talking." 

"'S fine, don't stop," Jackson asked, tossing his head back. 

Ethan took a second to ground himself once more and appreciate the view of Jackson reveling in his position. His neck and torso elongated, his arms loosely up around his head with nails extended but hands relaxed. His eyes clenched tight and face screwed up in concentration and pleasure. Jackson's body jolted back and forth in place as Ethan fucked him, panties askew and probably pinching a bit over Jackson's ass and balls. Jackson clenched his stockinged legs around Ethan's hips, propelling him forward.

"Damn," Ethan breathed. He didn't mean to, and he knew that it could be about to take his boyfriend back to reality, a reality that Jackson still had a tough time accepting. Ethan acted quickly and buried his face once more in Jackson's neck. He jolted his hips particularly hard and growled behind Jackson's ear. He listened for his reward and there it was, a hitch in his boyfriend's breath, and then a stillness of the air from the man's lips. And here came the rush of pheromones.

"Oh my God," Jackson finally moaned. His chest heaved and his legs lifted only to clamp higher around Ethan's waist. "God, fuck-" Jackson's burst of pheromones wafted further around them.

Ethan rumbled a little more, just breathing through a low growl and trying not to make it a victory laugh - but that reaction did things for his ego. It made him want to keep Jackson here in bed for years to keep boosting his alpha ego. He could satisfy his man, he could make Jackson lose his breath with a growl, he could make his partner beg for more with their body. And he would give more.

Ethan rubbed his hands over Jackson's exposed sides and chest, he tightened his fingers over the taut belly, and delicately traced the lace of the panties. He kept up his rhythm of pounding past the edge of the panties and right into Jackson's prostate, as he'd said he would. Ethan's body trapped Jackson's cock between them, inside those panties, and rubbed it with every thrust.

Jackson was slowly losing his mind. He'd known he would, and he craved it, not only for the release he felt from his own inhibitions, but the pleasant fogginess that replaced them. There was nothing but his alpha growling "mine" under his breath and directly into Jackson's foggy brain; nothing but his alpha feeling up Jackson's restrained body; nothing but his alpha fucking him and pushing him closer to his second orgasm and overstimulation. There was no space for Jackson to remember he was supposed to feel vulnerable and stupid in lacy underwear, under a man. Those societal norms could go die in a hole while he was getting his brains pounded out. All that mattered was that he felt fucking amazing.

He came like that, a short time later, whimpering and starting to tear up from teetering on the edge of just enough and too much. Fuck. It felt so good to let go. 

Ethan caught Jackson as he fell limp, the man's every breath a melodic sigh of relief. Off came the restraints, because he knew if Jackson came out of his headspace still wearing them, they would likely be the first thing to crash his buzz. Ethan caressed those wrists, the forearms and biceps, the muscular shoulders - yeah okay, maybe not only for Jackson's benefit - the man was fit, alright? - but also because of some minor muscle strain. 

Jackson kept his eyes closed, just breathing, and roamed his now-free hands over his boyfriend, still connected to him by their dildo. A bit curious, now that he had some mental capability, but blissfully without any nagging feeling of wrongness, Jackson opened his eyes and surveyed Ethan, crouched over him and smiling. Jackson's eyes roved down to the dildo, still buried in him, not yet too uncomfortable, and his boyfriend's half-hard dick next to it. Jackson flicked his eyes up to Ethan's and received a shrug and a nod to his silent question. 

After unhooking the strapon from his boyfriend, Jackson was able to get full access to that dick. Ethan threw his head back and moaned. His hands flew out so he could catch himself on Jackson's shoulders. A few sure strokes got him fully hard, and Jackson knelt up in order to discard the dildo and push Ethan down. 

If Ethan went, Jackson was going down with him, so he used his hold on his boyfriend's shoulders to pull the man on top of him. Jackson grinned. He reached for the lube and adjusted his fist to pump more fluidly on Ethan's erection. He leaned down and whispered, "I bet I can make my alpha come for me again."

Ethan's groan wasn't quite the full growl Jackson wanted, so he continued, "I bet, even after fucking me twice, my alpha isn't done marking me up. You done marking me up, babe?"

"Fuck no," the response was hard to decipher through the deep growl. Ethan gave half-thrusts of his hips to meet Jackson's quick hand, and Ethan's breath came faster. 

After a minute, Jackson slowed his hand and asked in a quiet voice, "Can I sit on you?" The response was a desperate clawing at Jackson's hips. Jackson chuckled and, a bit self-consciously, straddled Ethan's thighs. He blushed when he had to move the stained panties out of the way once more and Ethan growled again, pulling at Jackson's ass more forcefully. Jackson sank down on his boyfriend's cock, embracing the way gravity made the new position feel different. He adjusted his own dick, moaning in satisfaction, and then leaned back to brace his hands just above Ethan's knees. 

Submitting had been great, but bottoming while being in control of the experience, taking what he wanted, doing for himself what society told him he shouldn't have? Jackson was confident, he was happy, he was flipping a finger to his upbringing and just having fun. He laughed as he bounced.

He moaned. He cussed like a sailor. He praised his partner, "You feel so fucking good, oh my God. Holy shit. You're amazing." He laughed and Ethan laughed too, though it was fainter, more a reflection of Jackson's pheromones than anything. 

It was Ethan's turn to let his mind turn to mush. Jackson bouncing on his dick was always an incredible experience. The man had boundless energy and the way his pheromones oozed with confidence and happiness always put Ethan in awe of how he could play a role in that occurrence. Jackson deserved to feel confident about his sexuality, about taking what he wanted. If he wanted to ride his boyfriend in stockings, garters, and panties, then Ethan would damn well encourage him to. 

Ethan grasped Jackson's hips, his thumbs pressed along the lines of the garters tugging with each movement at the stockings. He thrust himself up, connecting with a smack to that ass as Jackson met him halfway. Sometimes it just hit him how lucky he was. "Fuck, oh God, Jacks- shit -" Ethan ground up into his boyfriend's ass as he came. He blindly groped his way to Jackson's crotch and ripped the panties down to tug on his boyfriend's dick.

"Ethan!" Jackson let out a surprised gasp as he came moments later. Jackson pulled free of his boyfriend's dick and collapsed down onto his chest. Ethan pulled him close and locked his arms around Jackson's back.

They breathed heavily for a while, enjoying their mingled climax pheromones and moaning contentedly to each other. 

"Well, fuck," Jackson remarked after a few minutes. 

Ethan laughed. "You'll have to give me a little longer, " he teased. 

Jackson swatted his shoulder. "No."

With a theatrical sigh, Ethan responded, "If you really want to go again right now, I'd have to move. And I really don't want to move." He could almost feel Jackson rolling his eyes.

"Idiot," he remarked, and just snuggled closer.

Ethan grinned and kissed him on the ear. He gave a little lick to further tease and got another swat for his efforts. A fit of giggles came upon him, and Jackson wasn't too far behind. 

When he could breathe again, Ethan asked, "Want to figure out how to cook from Pinterest with me?"

"Sure."

"I don't suppose you'll keep it all on while we're in the kitchen?"

"... It really needs washing. And so do I."

"Next time, then?"

"Maybe."


End file.
